The Rose With Fangs
by RainbowLeFox
Summary: Hi! Im Amy Rose. I'm just a regular second year high school student, with a crush on my distant friend Sonic. But when some vampire bites my neck, everything goes crazy! I turn into a vampire, a zombie hunter transfers to my school, and I have a crazy urge to bite Sonic! Shadow x Amy x Sonic VAMPIRE fanfiction. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, I bless you all today with a shadamyonic story, so please read it. I am also really excited for the new Sonic series supposed to come out this fall, called Sonic Boom. EVERYONE got a makeover, especially Knuckles (He looks like he has taken steroids but I'm well used to it,) Even Amy got a personality change, she's supposed to be independent and 'the brains' of the team. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Amy, come one, please wake up!" Cream, my best friend, pleaded, trying to shake me from my sleep.

"Ngh…five more hours…" I mumbled, slumping in my bed, trying to ignore the 14 year old rabbit.

"Oh I guess you don't want to watch Sonic's track team practice?" Cream asked, and that got me listening.

"….fine."

I rose from my bed to find Cream standing by my door impatiently.

"What time is it?"

"It's 7:00. How can you sleep for so long?" Cream asked me as I got up and walked to my drawer, pulling out my summer school uniform.

I quickly put on the uniform and grabbed my school bag, and we both walked out of my apartment.

While we were walking to school, we started to chat.

"So what are we doing for our school festival? I was sick on Monday." I asked Cream and she smiled.

"We're doing a café. All the girls and five boys voted for it." Cream said, and I grinned.

"Oh thank God! I was afraid the boys would vote for something like a haunted house again." I said, remembering the horrible memory.

Cream rolled her eyes, "That was four years ago. Shouldn't you be over it?" Cream asked and I shook my head.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one being chased by Dracula and a psychotic wolf with a ski mask and hatchet." I said, and my stomach started to growl.

"Wait, let's stop by the gas station to grab some melon bread." I said, and we ran down the street to the nearest supermarket, and when we went inside, we saw Rouge shouting angrily at the clerk.

"What do you mean you have no beer?!" Rouge yelled at the poor clerk, who was trying to calm her down.

"Miss, please, this store is built to be a convenience for the Kanton High school two blocks away." The clerk said, trying to not cause a big ruckus.

Cream and I groaned, "Not again…" I mumbled, and walked up to them.

"Sorry Miss, she ran out of beer a couple of days ago." I said, trying to explain to the poor clerk.

The man nodded, "And you know this woman?" He asked, and Rouge patted my back.

"Yep! Amy is basically a little sister to me!" She said bashfully, and I had to drag her out of there before the clerk called the cops because she started yapping about other stuff.

We stopped near the dumpster where Cream met up with us, and I got angry at Rouge.

"You have to quit bothering gas stations. This is one of the rare times you walked out of one without being escorted by a police officer." I told her, and she just shrugged.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to go to an actual store then." Rouge finalized, then flew away, then me and Cream continued to walk to school.

While we walked through the gate to our school, my stomach started to growl again.

"Crap! I forgot to buy melon bread!" I groaned, and Cream chuckled.

"Well we can't go back because we'll be late. I guess you'll have to wait until lunch. Lucky for you I made two bentos." Cream said, and I hugged her thankfully.

"Thank you Cream! You are officially my new favorite person!" I cried, and Cream sweat-dropped.

We walked into classroom C and saw that everyone was working on the café. A fox and panda were setting tables and Tails was sitting on a table with Mr. Gunso-sensei's laptop.

He looked up to see me and Cream and waved, "Hi Cream, hi Amy, are you going to work on the menu signs?" He asked, and we nodded.

"So what are you doing with Mr. Gunso-sensei's computer?" Cream asked him, and Tails continued typing.

"I'm working on an app to store money for the café if a customer only has a credit card." Tails said, and Cream went to check the laptop out while I walked over to the blank café sign and grabbed some chalk.

I was starting to write down food names from the list on the chalkboard.

Thirty minutes later, "Excuse me, Rose-chan. I thought your friend told you that you're off menu duty." He said, and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Come to think of it, I think she did. I just wanted to finish up, sorry." I apologized, and Gunso-sensei smiled.

"It's fine. You just need to take the leftover desks and put them in storage." The sensei said, and I nodded.

"But isn't everyone else busy? Who is going to help me?" I asked, and he checked his clipboard.

"Some fourth years are volunteering to help out our class because their booth is finished. Just take a desk and take it outside the classroom." He said, and walked away.

I sighed and pushed a desk until it was out the door, and I saw Sonic waiting outside.

I gasped and blushed, then walked up to him.

"Uh, are you here to help carry these desks to storage?" I asked, and Sonic looked at me and smiled.

"Hi Amy-chan! Yep, I'm supposed to help you." Sonic said, and I blushed even more.

"Hm? What's wrong?" He asked me, as my face was red.

"Oh, it's just that you called me by my first name." I said, and he looked confused.

"Why is that weird?"

"Well, we haven't really talked in a while." I answered, and he chuckled.

"Missed me?" He asked, and I blushed.

"N-no! It's just that you're so busy with track team you and I haven't really talked that often." I said, trying to cover up my blush.

Sonic laughed, "Well, I'm sort of known for running, gotta live up to my name." He said, and we got to work.

oOo

A couple hours later, we managed to move all of the desks out of the classroom, and it was evening.

While we were leaving, we stopped by the gate.

"Well, I'll see you later, Sonic-kun." I said, waving as I was leaving, but then he walked up to me.

"How about I walk you home and see your apartment? I heard you moved out of your other house, I'd like to see your apartment." He asked, and my face was totally red.

"N-n-n-n-no thank you! How about you just walk me home?" I asked, and he nodded.

During our walk, we didn't really speak, we were just two high school students just walking in the same direction.

At some point he was admiring the view of the city in the evening, but overall, it was just quiet. I guess I didn't have the guts to ask him out just yet, I was too busy choking on my words.

When we walked up to my apartment door, I stopped him and thanked him for walking me home.

"No problem, Amy-chan. If you want to talk, just call." He said, and sped away.

oOo

It was twelve O'clock and I was restless. I regretted moving my bed next to the window, because the full moon was bright.

I tried to ignore the bright light of the moon, and I was actually starting to fall asleep.

_Ring-ring. Ring-ring. _ Damn it

I reluctantly opened my cellphone from my nightstand.

"…hello?" I asked sleepily, and heard Cream's voice.

"Amy, I'm in so much trouble! I accidentally left my Mom's recipe book at your house!" Cream cried, and I was confused.

"Can't you just pick it up tomorrow?" I asked, and she lost it.

"No! I already promised Mr. Gunso-sensei that I would bring it in yesterday, and I forgot, and today I promised I'd turn it in at the end of the school day!" She blabbed, and I was still confused.

"Like I said, can't you turn it in tomorrow?" I asked, and she groaned in frustration.

"No! He said that if I forgot the book again, he'd bring half my grade down!" She said, and I my jaw dropped.

"Why is your Mom's recipe book so important to the class?" I asked.

"Have you tasted her cooking?! Plus, almost no one in class can cook except me and you!" She said, and I nodded, remembering last week's cooking class.

"So what do you want me to do about it?"  
"Well, since I have a strict curfew, I can't come over and leave it at school, but since YOU live alone…" she said, and I had the feeling she's crossing her fingers.

"Oh all right. I'll go bring the book to the classroom." I sighed, giving in.

"Thank you so much Amy, you are a lifesaver!" She cried, and she hung up.

I got up and looked around the room to find the book, and luckily I found it stowed away in my desk.

I then changed out of my pajamas and put on a sweater and skirt, then put on my school shoes and left the apartment, with the book in my hands.

It was mostly quiet as I walked to the school, most stores were closed, so there wasn't any light except the streetlights, lighting my way.

As I approached the school gate, I saw someone standing near it.

I walked slowly to the man, I gasped.

He was an albino wolf, with piercing red eyes. He dressed in a black blazer with other expensive looking clothes, and I immediately knew this man was shady, even if he was gorgeous.

When I walked up to the gate, I felt nervous, with his blazing red eyes looking down on me.

"Do you have any business with this school?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"This school was built only forty years ago. I graduated long before that." The man said, sounding so sharp my ears would've bled. I didn't believe him.

"I doubt it. You look like you're in your early twenties." I said, and the man grinned.

"Looks can be deceiving." He said, and I was creeped out.

I just decided to ignore him, and continued to walk through the gate, but my nervousness made me trip, sending Cream's Mother's recipe book flying through the air, landing in front of the man.

He crouched down and picked it up, then examined it as I walked over to him.

"Um, thanks for picking it up-!" Then the man lunged at me, and I shrieked as he bit my neck.

It felt like two needles being injected into my system.

It hurt immensely, but all I could do was be shocked.

Realistically, it was only thirty seconds, but it felt like thirty hours.

As soon as the man released me, I stuttered as I staggered back.

"W-What the hell was that?!" I cried, putting my hand where he bit me.

The man whipped some of my blood off his chin, "I like to leave my mark." He said, and I pointed my finger at him.

"I-I'm calling the police!" I announced, and he just laughed.

"Law Enforcement won't help you with the hell you'll go through." He said, and then he zoomed at me at the speed of sound, not fast as Sonic ,of course, but before I knew it, he placed his hand on my forehead.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy Rose: 16 years old (second year)**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: 18 years old (fourth year)**

**Shadow the Hedgehog: 18 years old**

**Cream the Rabbit: 14 years old (second year, skipped grades along with Tails)**

**Tails (Miles Prower): 14 years old (second year)**

**Rouge the Bat: 19 years old (graduated)**

** I am not really planning to add other main characters in, but if anyone would like to recommend a character, I might add one. Sally Acorn or anyone who only exists in the comics or cartoons will NOT be in this story. If you don't like how I'm setting this out, then find another fanfiction that suits your fancy. Anyway, enjoy!**

_As I rummaged through the wet sand, I smiled as I felt a hard object brush against my fingers._

_ "Cream! Come here! Look at this pretty shell!" I called out to my best friend, who ran over to me and looked at the seashell._

_ "Wow, Amy! That's a beautiful shell! Are you going to take it home?" She asked me, and I shook my head._

_ "Why not?"  
I held the seashell closer to the sun._

_ "See how it shines in the sunlight? I think that's the only reason it looks pretty. See?" Then I waved my hand over the object, and the shell's glow faded away, leaving only a bland and grew object, looking lifeless and empty._

_ "Oh, now I see! So are you going to throw it in the ocean?" Cream asked me, and I shook my head._

_ "Nope! I'm gonna put it in the sand, so it will always be out in the sun!"_

_ Amy…_

_ What?_

_ Amy…_

_ Who's there?_

"Amy!"  
"Yah!" I shot up from my sleep, looking around to find I was in the Kanton Nurse's Offfice.

"Finally, you're awake! I was worried you were in a coma or something!" I heard Cream's voice, and looked to my right to find that she was sitting on a chair next to my hospital bed.

When she looked up, she yelped, and I flinched.

"What's wrong, Cream?" I asked, worried, and she took several deep breaths.

"Y-your eyes are…" She stuttered, and I got up and ran into the nurse's bathroom, and gasped as I looked in the mirror.

"I..I have red eyes?!"

oOo

"So you promise it's only and allergic reaction?" Cream asked nervously, and I nodded, trying to get her not to worry.

"Yes, this just happens sometimes every few years or so." I reassured her, and she calmed down.

To be honest, I have no idea why I have red eyes, or when it will go away. I just hope it had nothing to do with what happened last night.

"It all feels so blurry…" I said, remembering last night, and Cream was confused.

"What does? Do I need to call the nurse?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"No thanks, I just need to go to the bathroom, that's all." I said, then dashed to the bathroom, and got a good look at myself.

I looked the same, mostly. I still had my medium length pink hair, and I was still the same height, but my breast size has sadly not increased, but then I stared hard into my deep, red eyes, with no trace left of my original emerald green eyes.

"Aw man, is this permanent?" I asked myself as I released a large sigh.

You know how when things get stressful, you bite your tongue? Biggest mistake of the day.

"Yeow!" I cried, feeling as if my tongue has been pricked.

I looked in the mirror to find that my tongue was indeed bleeding, but the thing was, something sharp was were my canines used to be.

As I looked into my mouth, I saw fangs on each side of my mouth.

Then all the things added up.

The strange man with glowing red eyes, the amazing speed, _my_ red eyes, and the fangs.

"Did I turn into…a vampire?!"

oOo

"The nurse said she's going to keep me here until school ends, so I guess I won't be joining you guys in preparing our booth." I said as I sunk in my hospital bed, and Cream packed up her case and prepared to leave.

"Alright, well, I have to go help Sonic and Tails pitch the curtains in the room. I'll visit you after school. Bye!" Cream waved, and left the room.

I sighed and rolled myself up in the bed sheets, being insanely bored being trapped inside the nurse's office.

When the nurse walked in and started scribbling in her clipboard, I walked up to her.

"Excuse me, but can I use the nurse computer?" I asked, and she looked uncertain.

"I don't know… maybe you should lay down." The nurse recommended, but I shook my head.

"No ma'am I'm fine." I said, but she raised her brow.

"I hope you know that your friend found you passed out in front of the school gate. Do you know what happened?" She asked me, and I tensed up.

I obviously couldn't have told her about the strange man who may or may not be a vampire, so I faked it.

"I think I just slipped on my head. The red eyes are just an allergic reaction." I said, trying to sound convincing.

The nurse's suspicious face softened, and she allowed me to use the computer.

I walked over to her desk and turned the computer on, and typed in 'Vampires'.

Over a million things popped up, but I clicked on the first thing that showed up, and the website was actually useful.

"Made famous from the 1897 novel by Bram Stoker, vampires are a supernatural being that is known to drink the blood of mortals." I read through the information, until I came across something useful.

"The ways to spot a vampire is that they react negatively to sunlight. The stereotypical vampire typically lights on fire as soon as the sun's rays touch it." I said aloud, and then I got to thinking.

I waited until the nurse was distracted by a phone call, then snuck out and went up to the school roof.

The roof was brightened by the sun, and for some strange reason, it was against my common sense to be up on the roof.

"But I have to know if I am one or not!" I exclaimed, and took stride to a spot on the roof, and waited.

Everything felt fine…for about two minutes.

Then my head felt like it was starting to sunburn, but it only felt a little bit uncomfortable. Then on the third minute, it felt like my head was engulfed in flames.

"Hot, hot, HOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTT!" I screamed, then dashed indoors, patting my head to make sure it wasn't on fire.

As I made sure I was safe from the terrifying outdoors, I reluctantly began to wonder if I really was a vampire.

"I guess I have to try another test."

When I went back on the website, I found something that might be able to help me find out if I really am one.

"Vampires are immortal, which means they cannot die by natural causes, such as illnesses. However, every vampire needs to feast on blood, or they might feel major discomfort, or even die." I read, but I was slightly annoyed, because with this information, I'll find out gradually, but I want to find out NOW.

I scrolled down and found something:

**Since Vampires are immortal, they do not need to hold their breath, but it does make the vampire uncomfortable.**

For this test, I didn't even need to sneak out of the nurse's office, all I needed to do was hold my breath.

So I sneaked back into the office, and she didn't even realize I was gone.

I sat back in my bed, and I looked at the clock.

"My goal is ten minutes. If I reach it…" I mumbled,

"…then I'm officially a vampire."

oOo

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

"One!" I cried, and breathed a long deep breath, and I fell into my bed, defeated.

For the first few minutes, it freaked me out how I wasn't needing air, but for the last minutes, I felt a strain in my neck, but I actually made it to my goal.

"Aw man…I guess I really am a Vampire…" I sighed, and I forced myself to fall asleep.

oOo

It has been a day since I found out I became a Vampire, and its killing me that I hadn't told anyone yet-not even Cream.

"Is something the matter, Amy-chan? You haven't eaten anything yet." Cream noticed, as I haven't even touched my bento.

"Oh, it's nothing. I guess I'm not as hungry anymore." I chuckled, worried that she was becoming observant.

"You don't seem the same ever since you left the nurse's office." Cream said, and took a bite out of her rice cake.

We were sitting inside Mr. Gunso-sensei's classroom having lunch.

"Oh, by the way, did Mr. Gunso-sensei take your points off?" I asked, trying to change the topic of conversation.

Then Cream's face became relieved, "He said that he may have gotten too overboard with the punishment, so he only took off two."

I laughed, "You got lucky this time." I teased, and Cream chuckled.

"I guess so." She said, and continued eating her bento, while I started to stare out to the unappealing outside.

However, my gaze was soon broken from a face appearing in front of me.

"Hiya Ames! Why are your eyes red?" Sonic asked me, and we were only 15 cm apart.

I staggered back and blushed, and I lied, "I-I just have an allergic reaction, that's all." I said, and he replied with an 'Oh.'

Then he started to ramble about the track team, but then I've noticed something…strange.

I've always found Sonic cute, but there was something…different.

When I was near him, it felt like my heart rate increased, and the only person who could help was him.

My fangs started to move towards him, and I gasped, realizing what was happening, because Sonic started to smell…appetizing?!

"I'msorrySonicbutIneedtogoNOW!" I said all at once, then dashed out the door to the girls' bathroom, and panted as I hid in a stall.

"Nononononononononononononono! But why him?!" I yelled.

"Why is it his blood that smells so good?!"

**Somewhere Far Away…**

"Alright, this is your first mission as a true hunter. Are you prepared to go?" The president asked Shadow as he shifted calmly in his seat.

"Yes, President Hazen. I am more than ready." He said, and the members of the Hunters' Council started to whisper to each other.

Then the President cleared his throat.

"Very well. Please use your compass to guide you to the nearest target. Go now, young hunter, the world needs you." The President ordered, and Shadow nodded, and left.

When he exited the academy, Shadow felt the first taste of freedom since he was eight, and he eyed the compass in his grasp.

"I swear, I will get rid of all the undead scum out there."

**Yay! It's over! See you next chapter!**


End file.
